ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akui Hatake
Akui, which is the japanese word for malice, was named that after his father, Sadon Hatake, met a young boy who se emed to harbor a certain hatred for many things. As the name suggest, Akui harbored hatred towards his father who was extremely hard on him. He grew up never knowing who his mother was or what she even looked like. Not a single photo of him and his family could be found in the hatake home. Background Information Akui never went to the academy like the other kids, his father wanted his son to learn from home and he enforced his teachings on his son. Sadon Hatake rarely was home but when he was, he often had his son train hard, rain or shine it did not matter to him. Akui began to grow resentment towards his father and sometimes he was willing to take a beat down at the risk of not following his wishes. Although every time he did disobey his father and get into a fight with him, it only resulted in him b eing sore and still having to learn the lesson. In all honesty he did it simply because he relished getting at least one punch off, even if it was returned 10 times worst. Three years later Akui discovered that Sadon was not his Father but rather his Uncle and his real father, Taiki Hatake, had been killed and his mother was the murderer. He discovered this upon murdering his uncle and was certain to be on death row until the Hokage Keldran took pity on Akui. However with no real discipline, Akui felt as what he did was not wrong and ended up finding Kidime outside her Tea house. With her guidance, Akui was slowly turning over a new leaf but bad idea and greed made him choose the darker path. Due to recent events he wasn't aware of, he lost his memory of Kidime and no longer clung to morals and love. Instead he only felt hate towards Konoha, the village with not a single happy memory. Instead he is part of a gang and with Kelton and his comrade's help, he hopes to take over the gang to work towards a bigger goal. Demons & A New World It all happened before his very eyes. He was onboard, covered in guts and dark blood. He and a few of men, the kanabun gang, had made it alive. Aside from the 102 remaining of 200 women and children left alive, Akui had lost nearly half his men only having 184 of 325 left. Some of those men included Sagi, their leader, Budo, Akui's martial arts teacher, and Shihu. All that was left was Mizetto, Kelton, and Kyojin as generals and of them all, Akui and Kelton were hurting the most. Kelton placed his hand upon Akui's shoulder as he stared in silence, his body visibly shaking with rage, sorrow, or fear? He couldn't tell as he was too grateful to be alive at least. Though they did not speak to one another, Kelton and the men understood from that moment, Akui had to step up and take over arrangements of the well being of his people. Akui had prepared for what was necessary in which he would ensure the survival of his people, but also be able to see that they could coexist peacefully with konoha. His first order was that every secret they had was to be shared with konoha regarding jutsu simply so that their traits would not be lost to time. With the help of Munashi, he could translate easy c-rank and b-rank jutsus since many of the members left came from all of the great nations. Personality & Behavior Akui rarely spoke to anyone as he thought no one truly cared otherwise they would have said something about his black eyes or bruised lips. sometimes he goes out of his way to be noticed causing mischief and mayhem. Of course the only response he got was a beating from his father. eventually it made him feel rather cold to other people's feelings. A s a result, he is often quick to speak his mind and retort to those older than him regardless of who they are or status. After Three Years Akui learned to be more authoritive and sure of his actions. His development lead him to be decisive and cold-hearted. He remains neutral until the right moment but often times he is seen as brooding. A new world Since that tragic event of the Demon war, Akui no longer harbored a hatred towards konoha but only because it was destroyed before he could. Being forced to work with them in order to survive however quenched that hatred completely as they were willing to fight along side with the gang. Now he tries to be more open about his concerns and seeks advice of others he acknowledges as stronger than himself. Nevertheless, he remains goal-oriented and brash and has very little toleration for weakness but is willing to exercise some patience....so a degree. Appearance As a hatake his most noticeable attributes were his white hair. Although another one that someone would quickly pick up on would be his pearlescent grey eyes. He seemed to always have a scowl on his face and also sports a scar just below his hair line. Three years later Akui's hair reached just past his shoulders and his had gotten broader shoulders as well and a more defines body. He also has more scars along his body from previous battles but nothing to serious. He has also grown to be a few inches taller New world Once they had made landfall, Akui's training and hard work only continued and grew ten-fold. His chiseled boxed chest and muscles became more defined through his hard work and his the length of his hair grew to his calves. He no longer had the chubby cheeks of youth and instead his face was defined by his high cheek bones. During that time, he had a growth spurt and was now 6'2. Abilities Akui was given plenty of teachings privately by his father making him a one of the most well versed child for his age. Akui talks with his father through Scroll communication in which Sadon can teach his son basic academy jutsu by explaining it step by step. Of course Akui has to also put some of his own efforts into discovering how to learn the jutsu or risk a punishment when his father gets home. Akui developed chakra control through trail and error at first but then he learned the secrets of the technique by reading a scroll he found in the library. Later Years: Akui greatly improved his techniques and tactics through sheer will and open opportunities over the course of 3 years. After leaving the leaf, he was under strict training to fight and master: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fast thinking as well as speed and weight training. Akui had five Masters, Budo for taijutsu lessons, Shīsuresu for kenjutsu training as well as other weapons, mizetto and Kyojin for strength training and lastly, Kelton, for intellect and ninjutsu training. over the years he had gained much knowledge to help him with his goal to become a strong and fierce opponent. Some more years A big part of Akui's training was honed and coating parts of his body with chakra. In doing so, he learned a new technique on his own known as Silent fist. By coating his entire arm in chakra, he can make them like comb feathers of an owl which silents in the incoming fist. The other technique he started to master was the Samurai Saber Technique. Passed down by kelton's mastery in memory of his closet friend Shihu, Akui mastered this technique in the three years successfully mastering chakra control. His new goal was to see if he could master healing as well as killing in order to better lead his people and protect potential allies. Acquired Items: The Sagara Blade :Raito No Migite Stolen by Akui, this Blade once belonged to Mamoru. Mamoru was an accountant who worked for The Sagaras but when Akui found out he was embezzling money, He blacked mailed him into being a partner for his drug business. Akui killed Mamoru much later after he found out that he tried to flee and Akui simply didn't trust him. Knowing the blade belonged to the Sagaras, he kept it a secret that he took it away from Mamoru's corpse and as a result, he kept the "Left Hand of the Thunder Child". '' Akui however had no idea of the name of the weapon and since he forgot of Kidime's existence, he Renamed the Blade "''Chinokawaki: Bloodthirst." after using it to slay many formidable enemies. Crazed Bombs An invention made with the help of his Gang peers and himself, Akui sought to make hundreds of them for the gang and of course, keep a few for himself. Databook Library Spars/battles *The Hatake's Meet *Hatake meets Senju Casual *Ninjas and Tea *Partner in crime *Watchdog tactics Storyline *I'm out this Bish!!! *Jail birds and singing like a canary *The Don of a new day (The Boss, the accountant, and the girls) *The Don of a new day (The Boss, the accountant, and the girls part 2) *The Don of a new Day (a loss for the greater goal) Missions *Rise of the Hidden Blade Village *Akui leaves Konoha *The Don of a new day (the meeting) *The Don of a new Day (a loss for the greater goal part 2) *A Dire Situation Training *Shisuresu The Sword Master: Lightning Flash *Shisuresu The Sword Master *The Ma Jong Dummy Session 2 *The Ma Jong Dummy Session 1 *Shadow Belonging *Hiding in plain sight *Contract Seals *I spy with my little Fly *A Shocking Bond *Hot-headed or cold-blooded *I just need to let off some steam(spar lost) *After Image Clone/Indestructible Weapon *Time to Train *Art of the Blade Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup